


insanity

by hyuckren



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, detective!chenle, enemies que talvez se pegam?, nao sei tag socorro, police officer!jeno
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckren/pseuds/hyuckren
Summary: Estava acostumado a observar Chenle entrar em seu escritório em manhãs como aquela. Assim como estava acostumado a receber aqueles tipos de provocações do mais novo.





	insanity

**Author's Note:**

> jenle nation???????????? por favor postem mais fics

Brincar com aquele par de algemas – as mesmas que se encontravam, basicamente, todos os dias em sua mesa – havia se tornado um vício. Jeno as girava apenas com o dedo, já era de seu costume fazer aquilo e, de certa forma, o acalmava.

As responsabilidades aumentaram desde que ele fora promovido a chefe daquele departamento, assim como suas noites mal dormidas. Os estresses pareceram agravarem-se também, visto que não era nem um pouco fácil conciliar o excesso das noites em claro com um bom humor matinal, consequentemente, causando a Jeno dores de cabeça maiores que o previsto. Doía abrir a porta de sua sala e perceber a pilha de papéis sobre sua mesa.

Aquela manhã era uma delas.

Sentiu-se aliviado ao entrar em seu escritório e perceber que aquele objeto estava sobre sua mesa. Tinha suspirado antes de sentar-se em sua poltrona, observando a pilha de casos que estava sobre sua mesa. Jeno sabia das consequências de se tornar chefe do departamento de polícia, mas não imaginava que viriam a si de uma forma muito pior que ele imaginava.

Abriu a boca para resmungar para si mesmo, mas é interrompido pelo som de batidas vindos de sua porta.

Levantou a sobrancelha, perguntando-se quem seria o indivíduo que conseguia pensar em o enviar outros casos àquela hora da manhã – mesmo que, para alguns, isso seja trabalho – e não se surpreendeu – na verdade, não se surpreendeu nem um pouco – ao observar madeixas loiras tomarem conta de sua visão quando o indivíduo começara a abrir a porta.

Não eram novos papéis, mas com toda a certeza do universo não seria algo bom também.

Aquela figura fazia-se presente em algumas manhãs no escritório de Jeno. Estava acostumado a observar Chenle entrar naquele local, sem esperar algum tipo de permissão, como estava acostumado a receber, no mínimo, quinze casos por dia.

Ao mesmo tempo que Chenle fechou a porta atrás de si, ele soltara o seu melhor – ou pior, dependendo da condição e momento em que se encontravam – seguindo em direção à mesa de Jeno. Sentou-se na cadeira à frente do policial e aproximou-se da mesa, colocando seus cotovelos sobre a mesma e cruzando seus braços.

“Jeno,” ele o cumprimenta, fazendo questão de olhar nos olhos do moreno, que, mesmo estando cansado dos joguinhos de Chenle, não desviou o olhar. Deixou suas algemas de lado, colocando-as, novamente, sobre a mesa, mas não deixou de encarar o chinês um segundo sequer.

Retribuiu o sorriso que o fora direcionado. “Zhong Chenle.”

Embora Jeno não se considerasse uma pessoa engraçada, devia possuir um humor que não era perceptível a ele, pois não conseguiu perceber o motivo da breve risada do loiro, que tirou os braços, até então apoiados na mesa de Jeno e levantou-se, para caminhar ao redor da mesa e sentar na quina da mesma, bem _próximo_ de Jeno.

“Sempre tão sério,” o moreno percebeu que Chenle possuía uma mania de cruzar os braços, pois o fazia em qualquer oportunidade que tivesse, assim como estava fazendo agora. “Deveria deixar a expressão ranzinza um pouco de lado, sabe. Não é como se você odiasse trabalhar aqui.”

Jeno ri irônico, não acreditando que o mais novo _nunca_ mudava o discurso. Sempre tentava fazer com que ele se sentisse mais leve, mesmo que seja do jeito _Chenle_ , mas quase nunca conseguia, apesar de tentar bastante – o que era muito aparente.

“Acho que, diferentemente de onde estamos, seu departamento deve estar parado, não é?” O chinês bufa ao ouvir a frase de Jeno, rolando os olhos, já sabendo o que estava por vir. “Tenho muita coisa para fazer, Chenle, você deveria procurar algo útil para se distrair também.” Parecia uma criança ao imitar as exatas palavras que saíram da boca de Lee, estando cansado de as ouvir toda vez que o visitava naquele escritório, que, ao ser chato e monótono, acabava fazendo jus ao chefe daquele departamento.

Se Jeno achava que o chinês não mudava o discurso, esse mesmo pensamento passava pela cabeça de Chenle toda vez que eles conversavam.

“As pessoas comentam sobre isso, Jeno,” ele volta a encarar o mais velho. “Você deveria se divertir mais, entende? Quem sabe essa amargura iria embora.”

“Não é como se eu me afetasse com isso,” o que era uma completa mentira. Ele se afetava até _demais_ com isso. Tinha total convicção de que aquilo não era muito legal para si mesmo, assim como sabia que deveria mudar alguns de seus hábitos para conseguir desestressar-se um pouco. Jeno sabia, com todas as letras, que se tornara um ser humano amargurado, que não ligava muito para outros mundos senão a vida que tinha naquela sala. “Estou bem assim.”

Chenle poderia não ser a pessoa mais próxima daquele policial, mas conseguia detectar mentiras de longe. Na verdade, podia sentir que Jeno acabara de mentir, descaradamente, mesmo se estivesse a metros de distância do mais velho.

Em um ato totalmente repentino, o chinês segura Jeno por sua gravata, puxando-o e fazendo-o levantar conforme se levantava também. “Posso afirmar que você não está,” ele puxa Jeno para mais perto de seu corpo. “Na verdade, seus olhos afirmam que você não está.” O moreno move o rosto para o lado. Queria encarar qualquer coisa naquele momento, menos Chenle.

Com a mão livre, o loiro segura o queixo de Jeno, apertando-o ao mesmo tempo que o coloca na posição anterior. Precisava que Jeno o encarasse, queria demonstrar autoridade, visto que o moreno quase nunca o levava a sério.

“Você acha que sabe de tudo, não é?” Lee segura a mão que estava em sua gravata, retirando-a daquele local logo em seguida. Chenle prende a respiração por um minuto. “Sei que é típico de sua profissão, afinal detetives servem para isso,” agora Jeno quem segurava o queixo do mais novo, puxando-o mais para perto de si. “Mas não acha que está indo um pouco longe demais?”

Com uma de suas mãos, o chinês empurra – um pouco forte – a mão de Jeno, ficando livre de seu toque. Ele o encara com uma expressão de poucos amigos quando a risada do mais velho faz-se presente no local.

“Você é o ser humano mais chato que eu já tive o _desprazer_ de conhecer, Lee.” Aquela frase pareceu aumentar o sorriso do moreno.

Aquelas conversam sempre terminavam daquele jeito. Os dois sempre se provocavam daquela forma. Quem não os conhecesse, poderia jurar que eles se odiavam bastante – era um pouco verdade, mas não era um ódio que fosse causar intrigas, era um ódio metafórico, se é que isso existe. Os dois se alfinetavam daquela forma, mas nunca se cansavam da presença um do outro.

E isso era bastante novo para Jeno, porque, se fosse outra pessoa, ele não reagiria daquela mesma forma – e com mesma forma lê-se retribuir sorrisos e provocações. Isso também servia para Chenle, que, apesar daquele jeito insuportável de Jeno, não conseguia não buscar por sua companhia.

“Era só isso que tinha a dizer?” Ele o olha, provocativo, para em seguida observá-lo dos pés à cabeça.

Com um olhar confuso, Chenle encara Jeno. Não sabia se estava interpretando aquilo da maneira que realmente deveria ser interpretado, mas quase teve a certeza que pôde sentir algo a mais naquelas palavras recém proferidas pelo mais velho.

Chenle não o responde, mas, não tendo mais paciência para aquilo, podendo esse sentimento ser misturada com curiosidade, ele aproxima-se de Jeno, fazendo com que o moreno andasse para trás, toda vez que ele avançava, até o outro sentir que não tinha mais saída e voltar a sentar-se em sua poltrona.

As rodinhas daquela poltrona não pareciam ter impedido Chenle de fazer o que tinha em mente, por isso sentou-se no colo de Jeno, pernas depositadas uma em cada lado da coxa de Jeno, enquanto suas mãos tocavam seu peitoral.

Em um ato instantâneo, Jeno deposita suas mãos na cintura do chinês, apertando-a levemente. O chinês aproxima seu rosto ao de Jeno. “O que você acha?”

Talvez Jeno não tivesse mesmo nenhuma segunda intenção com a frase anteriormente dita. “Eu acho que você deveria sair de minha sala.” A risada incrédula do loiro era o único som presente naquele local.

Não sabia se o que o loiro sentia no momento era frustração, mas provavelmente era algo bem perto disso.

Após encarar, por longos segundos, a boca do mais velho, Chenle levanta-se do colo de Jeno, pronto para fazer o que lhe foi pedido. Não resmungou um segundo sequer, visto que aquela parecia ser a real vontade de Jeno.

E o moreno sentiu algo estranho ao notar que Chenle realmente seguiria o que ele acabara de dizer. Talvez tivesse passado um pouco dos limites, pensou até na possibilidade de ter ferido algum tipo de sentimento do mais novo. Ele não estava cabisbaixo ao arrumar as dobras de sua camisa social e levantá-las um pouco, mas parecia que sairia daquela sala com algo _faltando._

Ao perceber que seus atos estavam sendo profundamente observados por Jeno, ele fez questão de arrumar suas vestimentas bem à frente do moreno. Desde as dobras de sua camisa até a gravata ser arrumada, Chenle não deixou de encarar Jeno. Não estava satisfeito com apenas um “você deve sair de minha sala”, não se contentou com todas as desculpas esfarrapadas que Jeno o dera desde que ele entrou naquele escritório.

Cruzou os braços pela última vez naquele local, ainda parado onde estava. “Bem, então é isso.” Ele percebe Jeno levantar o olhar lentamente, o observando da cabeça aos pés. “Boa sorte vivendo sua vida chata de sempre, saiba que não te procurarei mais.”

Aquelas palavras tiveram um impacto maior que o previsto para o coreano. Por um momento, chegou a pensar que nunca mais veria Chenle em manhãs aleatórias, mas lembrou-se do fato de estarem na mesma companhia. O que ainda não anulava o fato de, provavelmente, conversar com o chinês apenas sobre coisas relacionadas ao trabalho quando eles se esbarrassem por algum corredor.

Não sabia se aquela era a intenção de Chenle, mas pensar que não teria mais as provocações do mais novo – que, de certa forma, o ajudavam a relaxar – em manhãs como aquela, o deixou um pouco desnorteado.

Mesmo que Jeno não fosse a melhor pessoa do mundo, ele também se importava. E percebeu que se importava até demais com o ser humano em sua frente.

No mesmo nível de coragem que Chenle teve minutos atrás, Jeno faz com que o loiro não prosseguisse em direção à porta. Não conseguiu raciocinar muito, mas, ao encarar o par de algemas em cima de sua mesa, pensou que aquilo fosse uma boa opção.

O loiro já estava de costas para o moreno quando esse o segura pelo braço, algemando-o a si mesmo e trazendo o corpo de Chenle até encostar na mesa. O braço de Jeno, que estava algemado ao de Chenle, encontrava-se atrás do mais velho, segurando a mão do chinês e apertando-a contra suas próprias costas.

Zhong ri com o ato repentino de Jeno. “É uma maneira um tanto quanto peculiar de chamar a minha atenção,” ele fecha os olhos quando percebe o moreno aproximar-se cada vez mais de seus lábios. “Você poderia apenas ter me chamado, sabe que eu te olharia na mesma hora.”

A boca de Chenle abriu-se em um reflexo à maneira que Jeno juntou seus corpos ainda mais, arrancando um sorriso, ainda com a boca aberta, do chinês. “Desde quando nós fazemos algo sem peculiaridades, Chenle?”

Bem, isso era verdade. A peculiaridade começava a partir da maneira que eles se tratavam. Um jeito que apenas eles entendiam, por isso era comum acharem que eles _realmente_ não se suportavam, com a realidade sendo completamente o oposto. Isso podia ser provado pelo simples fato de se encontrarem naquela posição.

O mais novo sorri, levantando a mão livre até a altura do olhar de Jeno, fazendo gestos como se pedisse a chave das algemas. Jeno não deixa de retribuir o sorriso, tirando a chave do bolso e a levantando até a altura do olhar de Chenle também. O loiro tenta pegar, mas Jeno a tira de seu alcance.

“Acha que vou entregar tão fácil assim a você?”

Às vezes era difícil de entender Jeno. Não conhecia pessoa que mais mudava de humor que aquele moreno.

“Não foi você que acabou de me pedir para ir embora?” E, como o esperado, Chenle sempre tinha as palavras na ponta da língua. Se ele quisesse pedir para Chenle ficar, que o falasse isso diretamente.

Mas Jeno não o pediu para ficar.

“Tem razão,” ao contrário disso, ele entregou a chave a Chenle, que se largou das algemas – e de Jeno também. “Não acho que aqui seja um local apropriado para isso.”

Os dois se encaram na mesma hora.

A expressão de Jeno estava séria, agora Chenle teve a certeza que não estava ficando louco quando Jeno o lançou um sorriso com um tom provocativo minutos atrás. O que era um alívio, pois Jeno o provocou tantas vezes, só naquela última hora, que ele poderia jurar que não estava mais em sua maior sanidade.

E Jeno também aparentava que não.

Puxou, mais uma vez, o moreno pela gravata, levanto sua boca até ficar bem próxima do ouvido do outro. Pôde observar alguns pelos arrepiarem-se, na nuca do moreno, apenas pelo fato de sua respiração ter passado por aquele local. Gostou _bastante_ de saber que aquele era um dos locais mais sensíveis de Jeno. Sorriu antes de deixar um breve beijo na bochecha de Jeno, voltando, logo em seguida, ao seu ouvido. “A sala ao lado do refeitório estará vazia pouco depois do horário de almoço.” Encara Jeno antes de sair de perto do moreno, indo em direção à porta.

Não precisou de mais palavras vindas de Chenle, ele sabia exatamente o que o outro queria dizer com aquilo.

E Jeno, com toda certeza, estaria lá.


End file.
